The Simple Things
by ktshdw
Summary: Sometimes the simplest things mean the most for those you love.


The Simple Things

By: ktshdw

Rated: K+

Codes: R/T

©2005

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I have been absent from the writing circles as well as the message boards for several months. I do have a good excuse though, I was having a lot of medical issues and trying to adapt to living alone in our apartment while my husband is away defending our freedom in Iraq. I have since been feeling much better and I am in the mood to begin to write again, however this won't be very much speech it will just be thoughts of our favorite couple. I missed so much while I was away and now this is my gift to all of you. Happy Holiday's and thank you for reading my stories you don't know how much it means to me to get reviews. It's short sweet and to the point please read and review.

Summery: Sometimes the simplest things are all that is needed to show how much someone loves you.

The Simple Things

Deanna opened her eyes and rolled over to her husband's side of the bed. The com link in their bedroom beeped notifying Deanna that a message was waiting. She climbed out of bed pulled on her robe and opened the link it was a letter from Will.

_**My Dearest Imzadi,**_

_**Happy anniversary I'm sorry I couldn't be there for celebrating with you. I asked Commander Vale to help me since I couldn't be there. You and I both know she is a sucker for romance. I promise I will be home before the day is through and we can have our anniversary the way we always do... together.**_

_**All my love forever,**_

_**Will**_

Sighing Deanna knew Will was away on a nearby planet doing what he does best; meeting new civilizations and trying to discuss the possibility of them joining the Federation. So much damage had been done during the Dominion War and the battle with Shinzon. She shuddered at the memory of Shinzon. Though it had been three years since his telepathic rape Deanna still held the painful memories of what he had done. Shaking her head from the painful memories of Shinzon and the Dominion War Deanna fought the tears she could feel beginning to form. Will had been gone for nearly two weeks but to Deanna it seemed much longer. Deanna stepped away from the com and into the bathroom she turned on the sonic shower, took off her night gown and robe, and stepped into the shower. Deanna closed her eyes and for a moment, just a brief moment, she thought of Will standing behind her holding her in his arms. She pushed it away as just some very wonderful memories she and Will had shared over their 14 year courtship. "_Oh how she missed Will when he was away"_ she thought as the soft humming of the sonic shower surrounded the room. Sometimes she missed him so much that she would take his favorite cologne inhaling the essence. Somehow that always made her feel better but nothing last forever and all she wanted was to be in Will's arms today…on their wedding anniversary. As the soft humming of the sonic shower continued to whisper its sweet sound a masculine hand pulled away the hair from her shoulder. Deanna jumped at the motion and abruptly turned around. It was like a dream there he was, her best friend, her lover, her husband. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. It was too good to be true.

"I missed you so much Imzadi!"

Deanna said through muffled tears.

Will took Deanna's face in his hands and smiled

"Happy Anniversary Imzadi, as promised I came home in time for our wedding anniversary."

"Oh Will it's so good to hold you in my arms again you have no idea how much I missed you."

She smiled through her tears of joy as they placed their lips together it a very passionate kiss. Will stepped away from the kiss and reached for a towel on the sink nearby.

"Before we go I don't want my bride to catch a chill."

He wrapped the soft towel around his wife's shoulders and reached for something outside the door. A few seconds later a chameleon rose the color of love was in his right hand while a picture or a burning flame was in his left. Deanna smiled softly and wiped her tears with the towel.

"A rose for my sweet rose. So that no matter where I am you will always know that my love is forever. A flame to that burns eternally to show you our love is everlasting."

Will handed the simple items to Deanna who took them with much love.

"I love you so much Will. Please come with me I have a gift for you."

Will picked up her robe and gently placed it around her shoulders the soft towel dropped to the floor. Both walked out and into their bedroom. Deanna reached into her drawer and pulled out a small package simply marked "Imzadi."

"It isn't a rose or a burning flame but it is something that will bind us together for the rest of our lives."

Will took the small package from Deanna and slowly opened the gift. Inside wrapped in tissue paper was an article of clothing that simply read…

"My Daddy…My Hero."

Will looked at Deanna and smiled…

"Does this mean…"

Deanna nodded and took outfit from the box.

"Happy Anniversary Will."

Sometimes a simple rose, a soft kiss, or even an article of clothing marked "My Daddy…My Hero" is more valuable then gold, silver, or platinum. Will and Deanna knew that and that was what they would teach their child as it grew into an adult.

ENDNOTE: You actually didn't think I would go without mentioning a child would you? After all it's been three years it's time to add to the Titan crew. Even if it was only in Fan Fiction the Titan Crewcan continue to grow with each passing year with the fans.


End file.
